


Daylight Saving's Time

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Humor, M/M, Typos, genitalia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Please adjust your clocks.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656235
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Daylight Saving's Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is your friendly reminder to spring forward on the 8th.

**Ark-II Public Channel**

**Prowl:** As a reminder, tomorrow is Daylight Saving's Time. We will be operating one Earth hour ahead of schedule. Please adjust your cocks accordingly.

**Sideswipe:** Personal use!

**Inferno:** PuBlIc CoMmS aReNt FoR pErSoNaL uSe

**Wheeljack:** That's personal use!

**Mirage:** Barbaric.

**Trailbreaker:** Personal use!

**Bluestreak:** TMI!!!!

**Jazz:** Personal use alert!

**Hound:** Oh, hey, can I have a rooster?

**Jazz:** Just a "sex". I'll get back to you on that.

**Smokescreen:** Oh, come on!

**Prowl:** Jazz.

**Jazz:** Prowl

**Prowl:** Switch to private comms. Now.

**Prowl:** Anyone late to shift tomorrow will be assigned to washrack duty for a decacycle.

**Inferno:** Oh, slag!

**Prowl:** Inferno, please report for vacc duty in the morning.

**Inferno:** Yes, sir, I will report for my shit schedule, sir.


End file.
